Dark Desires of Tooth and Claw
by wm3214
Summary: The war between vampires and werewolves is going on for ages... Vampire!Kurt and Werewolf!Blaine are the only ones who think different about each others race... Will they get killed in the war, or will they survive and change the future? Will theyre love survive? Rated T for bad language...
1. Chapter 1: The mission

_**Hey guys.  
So this is my new fic called: Dark desires of Toot hand Claw.  
It's the same story as The Love Between Tooth and Claw, but this one is in Kurt POV.  
Hope you guys like it.  
Please leave me a review or a message.  
You guys are great! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1: The mission**_

Cold… So cold… Kurt shivered.  
''Master! What's wrong?'' A man asked.  
''So cold.. Felá… Felánor… So cold.'' Kurt said.  
''Take this!'' the man said and handed out a piece of flesh dripping of blood.  
Kurt took a bite In the flesh and started to suck out all the blood.  
Sweet… Gorgeous blood… He thought.

''Rest for a while, master. We're gonna need you for the mission tomorrow.'' And the man walked away.

The boy sat down to think about his last words… The Mission…

When the werewolves and the vampires declared peace, several werewolf clans started to make trouble. Those clans started to form a secret alliance against vampires.  
Every werewolf or vampire against the alliance, got killed.

When the alliance attacked a vampire fortress at daylight, several of our bravest men got killed. The king (my father) became furious and planned an attack on the only werewolf village in existence. This fight took place tomorrow.

''every werewolf should get a horrifying an painful death. Let their faces be filled with the horror they will go through.''  
The words of a noble and beloved lord.

''Will there always be war, father?'' Kurt asked his father once.  
'' As long as it takes. Those maggots started this war ages ago, and we tried several times to put an end to it. Try to find the balance between our races, again. But they always wanted to be with more, be the strongest. This war could only stop by two options:

The werewolves declare peace and they'll stop attacking us…

The werewolf or vampire race will be whipped out.

The second will be the most common choice, unfortunately.

Those were his words. Kurt thought.

The mission…

On the night the vampires would attack the village Kurt had to search for retreating werewolf cups…  
''Search and kill them!'' his father had said.

Kurt stood up and walked outside towards a tall oak. He looked up and stared at the bright, full moon.

Suddenly he heard a howling wolf. Probably a Manibota… Werewolves wouldn't dare to come along…

His father told him since when he was a young boy, werewolves were bad. They killed it's Human parents. They were ferocious killers, didn't know the word 'mercy'.

But Kurt didn't believe it. He refused to believe that story. The killers of his human parents might've been ferocious killers. Or the secret alliance 'Demon Hunters'. But those were extreme believers, like his stepfather. It couldn't be true that every werewolf was a murderer… It's just impossible. But he was the only one who believed it… he and Felánor.  
They couldn't tell anyone. If they'd talked about it, they got executed.

It was quiet.  
Kurt kept watching the moon… or moons…  
at midnight, a second moon appeared, a red one, right behind the white one.  
It was a beautiful sight.

He stared at it till the sun came.  
then he'd run as fast as he could inside the fortress.  
time for him to go to bed. Tonight was the great night.  
the destiny of his race also depended on him.

Let this war soon be over –

Kurt Hummel


	2. Chapter 2: The group

Chapter 2: The group

Hey guys.  
here's another chapter of dark desires.  
well it's not as good as I thought but it twill do.  
there's a lot on my mind lately  
still hope you enjoy it

The sun was nearly under when the vampires prepared themselves for battle.  
Yarda, the only werewolf village in existence, was their target.

Vampires from all over the province gathered around for the great war.  
There was absolutely no chance of losing this fight.

Kurt felt sick. There must've been another way…  
He heard his father holding an encouragement speech.

''My dear brothers and sisters! Tonight we'll put an end to the greatest  
war ever written in history!'' The whole crowd stopped talking to listen to their lord.  
''Tonight the werewolf race will be eliminated! Vampires will rise again!  
may our ancestors be with us.''

The whole crowd shout out their best battle cry, and off they'd go.  
''For our Lord!'' They'd shout. ''Death to the werewolves!''

While marching out, Kurt gathered all members of his 'special mission' around.  
This would be the time to reveal his actual plan he thought.

''Listen up. Tonight is a big night. When we'll discover retreating enemies… I don't want you guys to kill them.''

''WHAT?! Why don't we finish them off?'' Mercedes said.  
''If we don't kill them, they will kill us. They are ferocious killers!''

''You won't kill them because I say so, understood? First I want to see with my own eyes if they are really that bad.''

Kurt and his companions marched further to the village.  
For a moment everything was quiet and looked so peaceful.  
Burt gave his son a sign. He had to leave the troops to start his own special task.  
Then madness broke loose. Everywhere were screaming voices.

Kurt focussed on his own mission and he searched very carefully for any retreating werewolves around the area. But no traces of anything.

But wait… what was that?

Near the edge of the forest was a group of people located.  
Watching towards the village. What were they doing? He watched as they entered the forest.  
Known as ''The forbidden Forest''. Dark creatures lived in there. Kurt signed his companions and told them what he'd seen.

Then they all entered the forest. Not knowing what lies ahead.


	3. Chapter 3: enemies!

Chapter 3: enemies!

The whole forest was overgrown with tall trees. The deeper they went into  
the forest, the darker it got. And there was this haze… This annoying haze  
which got thicker and thicker as they went deeper in the forest.  
Very odd. There were also a lot of animal noises… But if you looked up, you  
couldn't spot one of them. Nowhere was a sign of living creatures.

When they saw the werewolves took a break, they decided it wasn't such a bad  
idea. But they had to be careful. The other team didn't had to notice they were followed.  
They were all tired… the hunger for blood was worse than ever before. They needed it so badly… NOW!

Kurt had sent out Felánor and three others hunt down some animals. After a few hours, a young vampire called 'Moreal' couldn't took hold of himself anymore. He needed blood… he needed it now!

Kurt tried to stop him, but he was too late. The young vampire needed blood and even if he had to kill a werewolf to get it, he would do it. Unfortunately another vampire had the same idea and went off. Kurt became very angry about this and started to chase them.

This accident could change his whole future plan, and he wouldn't let that happen.

As he approached the camp, he saw the two morrons trying to confuse the wolves by running around the camp.  
The oldest of the camp –and probably the leader- was counting the number of vampires.  
Kurt tried not to get caught, but it was already too late.

Luckily he knew how to get away, but his comrades weren't that lucky.  
Moreal got caught up from behind. The wolf grabbed him from behind and bit him in the head.  
With a marvellous strength, the wolf knew to rip off his head. Blood spurted all over the place.

Kurt saw Felánor jumped in. He wanted to get the nameless boy out of battle. A second wolf jumped before Felánor and scratched his neck. The nameless vampire got hit by a wooden arrow.  
They both ran away and as they were at a safe spot, Felánor healed the nameless vampire.  
Thank god they'll be allright. Kurt thought.

When he approached the camp, he saw Felánor sitting separately from the group.  
The young, nameless was telling the others what he'd experienced.

Kurt took a seat next to Felánor and said: 'wasn't very clever of you… you can't interfere like that!'  
'Couldn't let him die either.' Said Felánor . 'He's still a member of the Blood clan… heard him saying.  
They wouldn't be happy if he died. You know what they are capable of.'

''Is that trash a member of the Blood clan?'' Kurt asked with disbelief. His mouth felt wide open.

The Blood clan was one of the most terrifying clans in vampire history.  
even vampires were afraid of the alliance.  
they'd never shown mercy to their enemies and only the strongest with the biggest hunger for  
blood could join the alliance. The Blood clan counted 150 vampires. 150 were chosen all  
over the world. It was always very excited and a sad moment when the Blood clan choses their  
new members. The clan chose only young vampires. When you got chosen, you would never see  
your parents again.

Once you were chosen, they took you with them for some sort of secret training. Nobody  
knew where or what kind of training. Top secret. Once you completed the training, you were officially a member of the Blood clan. Clan member were sended too very difficult missions for their lord.  
But how on earth became that scum a member of the Blood clan? And what was he doing on  
this mission? His plan would obviously fail. He had to get rid of him as soon as possible.

Kurt thought… and thought… what if… he poisoned him? No… that would leave too many traces…  
But, if he got killed in battle. That would be perfect. He could be the only witness and say to the others he died with honour… He only had to wait for the perfect moment.

Kurt walked towards the boy and said: 'You boy! What's your name?'

The boy looked up to Kurt and said: 'My name is Carl, your highness.'

'Carl! Come with me, Carl. We need to talk.'

Kurt and Carl walked away from the group and walked till they were all alone.

''So…'' Began Kurt when he was sure they were all alone. ''What are you doing here?''

''excuse me? What are you talking about?''

''Don't play foolish with me, boy. I already figured out you are a Blood clan member.  
what are your orders, Carl? '' Kurt began to feel a little irritated.

''So you figured it out all by yourself, huh?'' Said Carl with a grinning face.  
''I've been hired by your father, Kurt. He didn't believe you would follow his orders straight away… so he hired me to take care of it if you wouldn't. he's been asking you what's taking you so long… is the job too hard for you? Finish off some werewolves. How hard can it be? You're not going to kill them , are you?''

Damn this couldn't be true. Kurt thought. Father won't do such a thing. Or would he?

''You're lying.'' Said Kurt calm.

''Am I? wouldn't be so sure about that.'' Said Carl while searching his pocket.  
''There it is.'' He took out a folded paper and handed it over to Kurt. Kurt unfolded the paper and read:

Dear members of the Blood clan,

As you all may know, I will attack those treacherous werewolves soon.  
I will involve my son in this mission too, because I don't trust him completely I'd want you to  
go with him. Let him complete this mission, if he doesn't complete it, take over the mission.  
we must succeed it to live In peace in the future.  
I trust you to succeed.

Yours sincerely,

Lord Bummel

Kurt stared at the letter.  
He was completely shocked, but knew to hide the surprising face for Carl.  
Carl would only like to see how surprised he really was.  
He had to act quickly now, or his plan would fail.

''I already worked out a strategy!'' Kurt said with a determined smile on his face.

''You do?'' asked Carl surprised.

''I do! First we have to get rid of that teacher. If we kill him and hide his body, we'll confuse the others… they'll search for him and we can finish them off one by one!''

''So that's why we had to follow them, instead of killing them immediately?'' Carl asked in disbelief.

''I knew they would leave the town in a group.'' Kurt lied.  
''Now I need you for a special task. We need to kill their teacher. Are you in?''

''Of course I am, your highness. I heard him talking about leaving tomorrow.

''great work, Carl. That would be our chance.''

When they returned to camp, Felánor came running to Kurt.  
''Master! They're leaving! They're heading deeper into the forest!''

''Shit! Felánor. Gather everyone. We're leaving.''

''Already done. Let's go, master.'' Felánor said.

And off they'd go. Kurt was furious about this.  
Carl could be dead by tomorrow! Now he had to wait. Every minute he had to wait felt like coming closer to failure. He needed to act soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The Kill

Chapter 4: The Kill

**Hey guys its been a while, sorry for that.  
I am a bit busy these days but i'll promise i'll publish more often ;-)  
here's another Chapter of dark desires.  
Hope you like it  
enjoy **

As they chased the werewolves, the fog became thicker.  
Kurt realized they were heading for the heart of the forest.  
As they approached a large lake, the werewolves stopped.

Kurt gave his team the orders to find a comfort place to rest.  
Only Carl and Felánor waited.  
As they watched the wolves setting up a camp, again, Kurt said: ''If we're lucky, we can start our task soon.''  
And lucky they were.  
The older man listening to the name ''Weldon'' left the camp on his own.

''This is our chance!'' said Kurt. '' Let's go after him.  
Felánor and Carl nodded and followed Kurt.  
They went 20 miles west, and another 20 north.  
The more they went north, the more the trees got replaced for rocks.  
As they went through a huge gap, they came into some kind of rocky arena.

''I knew you would follow me,Kurt.'' Said Weldon.  
'' Come on, show yourself, Weldon. We need to talk.'' Said Kurt.  
''I just want to talk with you, Weldon. That's your name right?''

''It surely is.'' Said Weldon and he walked away from the boulder he was behind.  
''I can see you brought company. Hello Felánor!'' Weldon said with a smile on his face.  
Felánor began to smile and said: ''It's been a while, isn't it?''  
''It surely is, Felánor, way too long If you ask me… What did you came for, Kurt?''

'' I just wanted to… by the way, how do you know my name?'' Kurt asked surprised.  
He had never talked before with the man and the only ones who knew Kurt, was the vampire race.  
The birth of a Kings child was secret information which was only released by vampires to vampires.  
There was no way Weldon could know who he was…

''That doesn't really matter right now… for what did you wanted to talk to me?  
you want to destroy our race, don't you?'' Weldon asked a little mocked.

'' We want to discuss free…''  
''FREEEDOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!''  
Kurt hadn't even finished his sentence, and Carl screamed while jumping right towards Weldon.  
He grabbed his dagger…

Unfortunately…

Weldon…

He was too slow…

Blood came down from his throat…  
As he placed his hands on the wound to stop the bleeding, Carl kicked him  
hard in the stomach and Weldon fell backwards.

His breath went faster as he was bleeding to death on the ground.  
He was about to lose it… He wanted to say something…  
Then he felt this aching pain In his chest.  
Carl just stabbed its dagger in it and started to twist the knife.  
Then he started to cut… Blood rushed everywhere as he went faster and faster…  
Felánor and Kurt were trying to push Carl from Weldon. But it was already too late.

He was dead…

There they'd stood. Watching at a dead men whose got killed violently…  
his guts lay around his body. The body itself was covered in blood.

Felánor started to cry.  
''THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!'' he bellowed loudly as he watched at Carl.  
''How dare youto kill him!''

''But…But… It was the plan.'' Stammered Carl looking very anxious towards Felánor.

''You're not worth living!'' Bellowed Felánor again as he knocked Carl to the ground and took  
out his dagger.

''No! I was just following orders! Please let melive…'' Carl begged. But Felánor came closer with the knife, determined to take revenge on Carl.'' I just did what you told me to…'' He cried.

Felánor looked at Kurt till he nodded. Then he started to stab Carl several times…  
10 times… 20 times… He just couldn't stop. He was furious about what happened.

After a few minutes Kurt decided it was enough.  
He called back Felánor, but he wouldn't stop.  
''Felánor! Stop it!'' he shout again. ''I think he is dead by now.''  
Felánor stood up and watched at the maimed body.  
Just before he turned around, he kicked the body one more time.

Kurt looked at Feánor, but there came no further reaction.  
''If you want to..''  
''No.'' said Felánor. '' shall we go back now?''  
Kurt nodded.

Something bothered Kurt… He never had seen Felánor like this before…  
what could've happened between him and Weldon…  
All those years they were together…  
something like this never happened before.

Kurt tried several times to talk with Felánor, but the only thing he told Kurt was:  
'' He was the kindest werewolf I ever knew.'''

This was even more confusing for Kurt. …  
He had to feel good about all what happened, but he wasn't happy at all.

It took a while, but Kurt found a way to cheer up Felánor. The he'd began to talk.  
They talked about what happened that day and what was Falánor angry about.  
Kurt was really surprised about what he heard. His pain…

''If you want to punish me for what happened, I would understand…''  
Said Felánor while bowing his head towards the ground.  
''Oh…No! Not at all'' said Kurt surprised.  
''I understand your grief. And to be honest, I wanted to get rid of him since I found out he was  
a Bloodclan member.'' Kurt smiled at him and gave him a shoulder beat.

''I am really proud of you, and I totally understand your problems. I won't punish you, I want to thank you.''

Felánor smiled at Kurt and said: '' we can go further with our mission, I guess?''  
Kurt nodded friendly. '' and no one has to know about this. Carl got killed by Weldon and he died of several bleedings, right?''  
Felánor nodded and stood up.  
''Time to rest a bit, okay?'' said Kurt.  
''g'night'' said Felánor and he walked away.

Kurt thought about everything a little while and decided to go to bed.

''_**That story…''**_


	5. Chapter 5: Carl

_**Hey guys  
It's been a while since i wrote a new chapter  
sorry for letting you all wait so long.  
But things aren't going well these days.  
Oh well, here's a new chapter of Dark desires and i hope you guys like it.  
Enjoy! ;-) **_

Chapter 5: Carl

The winter was harsh. A big blanket of snow covered the ground and rooftops.  
An icy wind blew around the village, but nobody wanted to go outside their houses.  
It was too cold and you could get lost easily.

''Mummy, It's so cold.'' Said a young boy with a soft voice.  
As he watched his mother, he recognized she didn't move anymore.

''Mother?'' He said as he came closer to the woman. Still no response.  
He softly touched his mother's head, it felt like ice…  
A peaceful look was shown on her face… She was dead. Died of the cold.  
The boy grabbed his mother's arm to check her pulse. No Heartbeat… It was over.

He jumped backwards with a frightened look on his face, this couldn't be true…  
He was alone. There he was, struck by the torments of life. Staring at the lifeless body of his mother, still hoping his father would come back from the great hunt. But he didn't came back… He was lost in the snow. He was supposed to come back 7 days ago…

It became colder and colder. Family's died. Of the cold and if it wasn't the freezing terror which was hunting human lives, then it would be the houses which collapsed one by one. Because of the weight of snow.

The boy couldn't stay in his home anymore.  
the left side of the room was already collapsed and it wouldn't take long or he would end like so many others…

The boy packed the little food that was left ,some clothes, firestones and a weapon to defend himself against threads of nature. He also grabbed his bow that he used to hunt.

He took a last look at his mother's body and left the house. He felt so sorry for her…  
She deserved a proper funeral, But there was no time for…

The wind felt like a punch in his face as he left the house. Everything was white and  
there was nowhere any sign of life.

For three days the boy searched for a shelter, his legs felt so heavy…  
he hadn't eaten for 2 days and his food and clothes were soaking wet of the snow and rain.  
He wanted to sleep so badly, but he couldn't.  
What if he got killed in his sleep?

He walked for a few hours, but fell several times on the ground. He did his best to get up, but he was so tired. Only a small nap, he thought.  
Everything faded away and the boy closed his eyes, not knowing what would happen next.


End file.
